Love is War
by X.Alyss.X
Summary: What if Maka was a princess?Maka Albarn, a beloved princess of Saragnolia is engaged to the first prince,Death the Kid of their neighboring country, Arachness. Will Maka approve of this? Will they live happily ever after? I suck at summaries but the story IS WAY better. I gotta admit it's pretty damn EPIC, so please give it a go. KiMa, SoLiz, TsuStar and etc. R&R! Rated T for blood
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's Alyss here and back with a new story! It's pretty damn epic i gotta say (Pssh).**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Normal POV

The sound of Maka's heavy, high heeled boots echoed through the large hallway, accompanied by the faint rustle from the small golden chains hanging down from her left shoulder until the left side of her collar, clipped in place by a small silver brooch encrusted with emeralds.

Maka Albarn, the first princess of Saragnolia; a beautiful and rich country, blessed with the prettiest of all sceneries, plants and the freshest of any crystal clear water. It is ruled by a beloved queen and a not so beloved king. Unfortunately, the queen passed away just as Princess Maka turned fifteen. Everyone mourned the queen's death but decided to move on, rather than losing all hope and letting the country/kingdom fall.

King Spirit Albarn now rules Saragnolia single-handedly for his queen had died. He was a good ruler and a brave warrior but the reason why he is not so beloved is because of his lack of wisdom. He is known to flirt with many women in the country which what makes not only the people but his daughter upset with him.

Maka constantly watch over her country in secret whenever her womanizing father of a king decides to care less, which is most of the times. As time passes, the people have grown tired of their King's careless behaviour and they have started protesting for a new king, preferably, a king AND queen. After a few months of protesting, King Spirit had finally decided to back down from the throne and let a new monarch rule.

He decided to wed his beloved and beautiful daughter, Maka to their neighbour country's prince, Prince Death the Kid of Arachness. This decision was to ensure that Maka is wedded to a good prince and to make an alliance, which is always a plus.

Maka stormed through the hallways, enraged of the news her father just told her. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, "Marry the neighbour country's prince?! Marry the neighbour country's prince, he says!? I've never even met nor seen him before and now he expects me to marry a man I've never met!?" Maka muttered as she slammed her bedroom door behind her.

The twenty one year old princess slumped onto her study chair and sighed, "Papa always said I can marry whom I loved. But…" Maka brought her arms up and covered her face with the palm of her hands, "Now…. I'm stuck with an arranged marriage….." Maka groaned and rested her feet on feet on the study table.

"I would rather be a soldier than a princess whose father is a womanizing king." Maka said. She sighed and rested her head on the table, "Well, I sure hope my soon to be husband isn't like Papa…." Maka stood up and took off her badge then placing down on the table. Just as she unbuttoned her coat, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Maka said as she took off her silver lined, black coat. The door creaked opened and Maka's right hand lady, Tsubaki went in then closing the big door behind her. "I heard the news…."

"Did you?" Maka muttered while raising an eyebrow. Tsubaki nodded as she helped Maka hang her coat. A sigh came out of Maka's soft lips once more and she smirked, "What do you think of it?"

Tsubaki paused and thought for a while, "Well, I've heard that the prince is actually pretty good looking and is quite a gentleman. So, I think you're pretty lucky." Maka chuckled, "Looks can be deceiving, Tsubaki….. And almost every evil or insane man acts like a gentleman outside…. We'll just have to wait and see." She said as she placed her trusty sword down on the desk. Tsubaki eyed Maka's silver sword that lay on the table, "You should really try to be more feminine."

Maka raised an eyebrow, "What? So you're expecting me to replace the sword that saved half of the people in this country from getting ripped into pieces with a pathetic little flower?" Tsubaki shrugged. "Cheh, not a chance…." Maka scowled.

"No, not that…. You should definitely keep your sword but you could at least wear a dress rather than a shirt, trousers, a coat and a pair of boots." Tsubaki suggested in a sing-song voice. "I don't always wear trousers; I sometimes switch the trousers with an ankle length skirt." Maka said.

"I know but it has a slit that starts from below your hips. So, it doesn't make much difference…" Tsubaki said, still in her sing-song voice. Maka groaned and rolled her eyes, "You know I don't like dresses, Tsubaki. I do wear them but not at will…."

Tsubaki chuckled sat down at the edge of Maka's king sized bed, "We're leaving tomorrow morning, is that right?" Maka nodded and took out a black leathered luggage bag and placed it on the table, next to the sword. "We'll be going to Arachness, and then meeting the prince….."

"Is the King coming with us?"

"Yes, papa is coming with us but only for a while. After meeting the prince and his father, the King, my father will go back here." Maka said while packing a few things. "I'll have to wear a dress for the engagement party or ball, whatever you want to call it." The blonde princess moaned and shuddered. Tsubaki chuckled and patted her highness' back, "Good for you, Maka." Maka rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Well then, I better get going. See you tomorrow morning and good night, your highness…" She said in a sing-song voice. Maka scowled at her and rolled her eyes, "Don't call me that….."

"Have a good sleep, Maka…" Tsubaki's voice cut off by the sound of the door closing. "Night…" The princess whispered as she stared outside the window, overlooking part of her kingdom. 'Just one last stroll wouldn't be too bad, eh?' She thought to herself. Maka wore her coat, badge and grabbed her trusty silver sword which she calls by the name of, Osiris. Maka pulled open one of the drawers and took out a mask, then wearing it. She drank a glass of water before leaping out of her room from the window.

She landed on one of the house roofs and swiftly jumped onto each one, alternating from left to right.

"**_HELP ME!_**"

Maka halted and looked around to find the lady who had just called for help. 'There it is!' she thought to herself. Maka jumped down the roof and dashed through stalls and crowds of people, then turning a corner and running into a dark alley way where a young woman is being cornered by a group of men.

Maka unsheathed her sword and charged at the men who were bothering the 'damsel'. She slashed each one of them then tying all of them up using a piece of rope she found lying on the ground. Maka sheathed her sword and turned to the young woman, "Are you alright, ma'am?"

The shaken woman nodded, "T-thank you….." She stuttered. Maka smiled softly and bowed slightly, "I'm just doing my work as a princess…."

The woman was taken aback, "You're Princess Maka Albarn?" Maka smirked and took off her mask, "Yes it is me….. You should be able to tell…." Maka glared at the men who flinched and shuddered in fear, "You men are worthless pigs. That might not apply to all men for I know quite a few who are trustworthy but even so, the majority are just SCUMS…" Maka hissed.

The women stared at the Princess' glowing emerald eyes, a very rare kind they were. Only the people who comes from or lives in Saragnolia knows the legend. That legend is that hundred years ago Saragnolia was ruled by a beloved Queen. She was known to be a descendant from the Gods, her name was Milennia Osiris. She had beautiful ash blonde hair, soft porcelain skin and enchanting emerald eyes.

Milennia Osiris was not only a true queen but a great warrior, a guardian and a legend. She fought many wars in order to save not only Saragnolia, but the world. Back then, the story and legend of the 'Goddess' Milennia Osiris was acknowledge and was passed down only for two generations but later on became forgotten. Saragnolia, being the land where she came from never forgot about the story and still acknowledges it until now. Milennia passed away in battle where her trusted advisor betrayed her and Saragnolia then sailing off, creating his own kingdom. It is now known as Arachness. Arachness and Saragnolia were always at war until they decided to stop for the best. Now, they never fought again and were at peace even though they haven't formed an alliance, that was until this night.

Why Princess Maka's sword is named Osiris you ask? Well this is because it belonged to Milennia Osiris herself. When the day she died, Milennia's right hand lady, Tennias, took the sword of Osiris and kept it in a small glass chest encrusted with diamonds and emeralds. In the centre of the sword's guard/hilt, a piece of emerald in the shape of angel wings is placed by Milennia Osiris. This is to ensure that when a new born princess or prince is born, he or she is determined that of a true fighter and meister/wielder of the sword. Each time a princess or prince is born, the would place the sword next to the child and see if the angel wing shaped emerald glows or not; if it glows, then it is determines that he/she is the right wielder of the sword of Osiris.

Thus, if it doesn't glow, the prince or princess will still continue their lives as a ruler but not a fighter. Generations passed and one silent night, a princess was born. The emerald reacted and glowed when placed next to the new born princess, that princess is called Princess Maka 'Osiris' Albarn.

* * *

**DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT!?**

**XD I hope you do~**

**KiMa FTW**


	2. Chapter 2 O - O

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the late update! O - O"**

**Anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN Soul Eater.**

* * *

Normal POV

"There you go sir, make sure these men learnt their lesson properly." The blonde haired princess said as she handed the tied up bunch of men to the officer. "Ah, I'm sure they will…." The burgundy haired guard/officer/soldier replied with a smirk on his face.

Maka tilted her head a bit, "Are you new to the army? I've never seen you around before…" The man took off his hat and bowed slightly, "Excuse my rudeness Princess Maka, my name is Dante Rareglove and a new member of the army, here to serve you."

Maka curtsied, "A pleasure to meet you Dante." The man nodded and excused himself. Maka searched through her pocket and took out her matte black pocket watch that her mother gave her for her fourteenth birthday. 'I should get going now and get some rest.' She thought to herself.

Maka turned to the woman she saved a minute ago and curtsied, "I have to go now, ma'am. Please be more careful next time you go out at night." And with that, the blonde princess disappeared in the night.

~Time Skip~

Normal POV

"Lady Maka… Lady Maka… Wake up."

Maka's eyes opened slightly and her vision focused slowly. "Nnnh…. Good Morning Tsubaki." The twenty one year old blonde muttered, stretching her arms and back. "You should get ready, it's six o'clock. We're leaving at seven twenty one…" The black haired right hand lady said with her soft sing-song voice.

~Time Skip~

Normal POV

The sound of horses neighing and people chattering can be heard at the entrance of the palace. The red haired king was sitting in the well decorated carriage, waiting for his beloved daughter. He can never get impatient when it comes to his daughter, Maka. Just after a brief moment of waiting, the sound of the princess and her right hand lady's footsteps and chattering can be heard, coming towards the carriage. The king's advisor, Stein walked up to the princess and bowed slightly, only to be greeted back with a curtsy.

"Black*Star will be accompanying you, Lady Maka and your right hand lady, Miss Tsubaki throughout your stay in Arachness." Maka smiled and nodded, "Understood, sir." The ash blonde turned to her personal knight and most trusted servant and smiled sweetly to him, "Brilliant, you're coming with us!" She said excitedly. Black*Star smiled back at her, "I couldn't let anyone else accompany you and Tsubaki throughout your stay in Arachness other than me."

Maka smirked slyly and raised an eyebrow, "Is it because you still secretly fancy my right hand lady, hmm?" She whispered in Black*Star's ear. The bluenette's cheek turned slightly pink, "H-hey, it's not just because of that! I can't risk losing my best and childhood friend…" He stuttered. The princess chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Get on your horse, we'll be departing now."

"Maka, dear…" The king called out from inside the carriage. "Yes, papa?" Maka replied. "Would you feel more comfortable riding on a horse by yourself or would you rather sit in the carriage with me and Miss Tsubaki, here."

Maka chuckled, "It's obvious that I would rather ride my own horse, papa. You know I can go restless when I'm travelling." She said as everyone thought that their Princess was being surprisingly nice towards her father today.

Maka mounted on her personal black steed which she named, Sebastian. They departed quickly, while waving good byes to the people of Saragnolia. People were wishing them good byes and some were even throwing flowers at them. Maka rode next to Black*Star who was riding alongside the carriage while talking to Tsubaki.

"You know, Maka….."Black*Star said.

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you tired of wearing your hair on pig tails all the time?" He said, tilting his head a bit. The princess chuckled and shrugged, "It's simple and nice, isn't it?" The blue haired knight chuckled, "It is but I rarely see you with a different hairstyle."

Maka's POV

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Fine…." I said in an annoyed tone. I took off the hair ties I used to tie the pigtails and kept the ties in my pocket.

Normal POV

As dramatic as anyone could possibly imagine, just as Maka took off her hair ties, the breeze from riding on a horse made her ash blonde hair flutter in the wind. "You look pretty nice…" the princess' personal knight complemented. Maka stared at him for a while, "Black*Star dear, are you feeling unwell today?"

The bluenette raised an eyebrow and looked at the Princess questionably, "What are you talking about?" Maka looked at him in the eye; look filled with concern, "You're surprisingly quiet and nice today. Are you sure you're feeling well?"

Black*Star shrugged and sped up, "Why not, milady?" Maka rolled her eyes and sighed.

oOo

~Time Skip~

Normal POV

Death the Kid, the first prince of Arachness, stood at the entrance of the palace gate to welcome the king of Saragnolia, Spirit Albarn and his daughter and Kid's soon to be wife, the princess of Saragnolia, Maka Albarn. Standing next to the pretty faced prince is his trusted advisor, Soul 'Eater' Evans and beside him, the prince's trusted and loyal servant, Chrona.

The raven haired prince was twitching every once in a while and started tapping his fingers. "Are you alright, your highness?" The albino advisor asked the prince. "I'm fine….. Only a tad bit nervous that is all." Death the Kid replied nervously. "I-I don't know how to d-deal with the prince g-g-getting nervous…." The pink haired servant stuttered.

"What is there to be nervous about?" Soul asked amusingly. The prince looked at his advisor, "What is there to be nervous about you ask? What if the princess isn't symmetrical or what is she's spoiled or selfish?" Kid muttered while clenching his fists. He gritted his teeth, "There is so much to worry and get nervous about!"

"Calm down, your highness. I'm sure she's none of that." The prince's albino advisor well…. Advised. "You can't let your symmetry fits get in the way. Just to say sire, you should try to control it next time."

The prince groaned then sighed, "You know that's very hard for me to do."

"Well, what's done is done…. Your father or the king I must say, have decided that you would marry the princess of Saragnolia.

"He only told me that a few days ago and I'm sure they did the same for the princess but since it only takes one and a half day to travel from Saragnolia to Arachness, I can't stop thinking about all the problems that might occur…" Whined the raven haired prince. Soul sighed and shook his head slowly, 'Sometimes, the prince can be really troublesome. I pity the princess…' The albino thought to himself.

Just as Soul thought that to himself, the booming melody of the fanfare started playing and the golden gate of the palace opened, revealing horses and a carriage.

Kid's POV

We watched as the carriage and horses entered the gate. The fanfare stopped playing as the carriage halted in front of me. One of the horsemen, a man with dirty white hair, wearing glasses and he apparently have a huge screw in his head, got off his horse and opened the carriage door. A man with fiery red hair stepped out of his carriage. He was the King of Saragnolia, Spirit Albarn. After him stepped out a tall woman with raven hair and almond eyes. I assumed she was the princess but I noticed she wasn't wearing a tiara.

'Is… She even the princess?' I thought to myself. I'm guessing she saw my confused look and mouthed, 'I am not the princess.' I raised my eyebrows and she nodded slightly. The carriage moved away and I saw a blue haired man riding next to a beautiful ash blonde haired woman. They stopped a few feet in front of me and the bluenette man got off his horse and helped the woman get off her horse.

I eyed her carefully and saw that she was indeed wearing a tiara. The king walked up to her and took her hand. She gladly accepted it and they walked up to me. I bowed and the ash blonde returned it with a curtsy.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Death the Kid, the first prince of Arachness. It is an honour to meet you your majesty." I introduced. The red haired man smiled and nodded, "An honour to meet you too, Prince Kid." He said as he looked at the ash blonde, "This is my daughter…"

"I am Maka 'Osiris' Albarn, the first princess of Saragnolia. It is an honour to meet _you_ Prince Death the Kid." She said while curtsying. My eyes barely widened as I looked at her then looked at the raven haired girl who is now talking to the blue haired man.

'She really is _the_ princess of Saragnolia….' I thought to myself.

Maka's POV

We introduce ourselves for a while then headed into the throne room where the King of Arachness is waiting for us. The doors opened and we walked in.

We halted a few feet in front of the throne and bowed slightly.

"Spirit, my old friend…" The King of Arachness said cheerfully as he got off his golden throne and gave my father a friendly hug.

"It's good to see you again, Death…" My father said. I flinched when I heard his name, 'Death?' I thought to myself curiously.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Death, the King of Arachness and…" He gestured to the prince who was standing next to him, "This is my son, the first prince of Arachness…."

"Death the Kid" The prince finished. "We are honoured to finally meet you." The king said. My father smiled and asked me to move forward and introduce myself. I curtsied and smiled at them. "This is my daughter, the first princess of Saragnolia…."

"Maka 'Osiris' Albarn" I finished before saying, "It's an honour and a pleasure to meet you, your majesty."

"The honour's all mine~" The king said with his surprisingly comical voice which I liked. He turned to Prince Kid and said, "Kiddo, if you don't mind, can you give this beautiful princess a tour of the palace?" I ever so slightly blushed at his comment.

"Yes, honourable father." Prince Kid replied with his aristocrat voice. He walked up to me and bowed slightly, "Follow me, princess." I nodded and walked beside him as we made our way out of the throne room and to the large hallways.

"Where would you want to have a tour first?" He asked, smiling. I blushed slightly, "If I may, I would like to see the garden first." I muttered. "As you wish, my princess."

Normal POV

The two of them went to the garden while maintaining a small chat. The raven haired prince glanced at the blonde haired princess, eyeing her from head to toe. The princess notices him but decided to ignore him.

"Say…. May I know why you carry a sword around?" Kid said rather nervously. Maka chuckled softly, "It's quite unusual for a princess- Well, a FEMALE even… To carry a sword around. That I know but I have my reasons to carry this…"

Kid grinned at her, obviously charmed. "Well then, I would like to know those 'reasons'." The princess grinned back at her partner, "Maybe we should take a seat while I explain." Maka said as she gestured towards the bench placed in the centre of a white gazebo, "It's quite a long story…."

They sat down next to each other as Maka tells him the story. Death the Kid was quite taken aback when he heard the story and enjoyed every word of it.

"That's a very interesting story….. I really enjoyed it." The raven haired prince complimented. Maka smiled at his remark, "Thank you. I'm pleased you enjoyed it."

"The pleasure's all mine, princess."

Maka's cheek turned ever so slightly pink. "Oh, please, you don't need to call me that. Please, just call me Maka." The prince's cheek turned pink, just like Maka's, "A-alright then, Maka…." Kid stuttered. Maka chuckled in response. "T-then if you will, call me Kid."

"No problem, Kid." Maka said calmly. The prince blushed even more and Maka tried to hold her laughter for the prince looked extremely adorable when he loses his composure and blush.

Kid's POV

Me and the princess—Maka if I must say, hanged around together until night time. I walked her to the room she would be spending the night in and wished her good night.

"Have a good sleep, Maka."

"You too, Kid. I'll see you tomorrow morning….. At the wedding…" She said, her voice trailing off at the last word. I smiled and bowed slightly as I walked away. I blushed uncontrollably at the thought of me marrying her. I shook the thought away and regained my composure. 'Calm down, Kid. It's just a wedding….. JUST a wedding….' I thought to myself.

Maka's POV

I closed the door behind me and blushed, "I can't believe I said that…" I face palmed myself and sighed. Suddenly I heard a knock coming from another door in the room. I opened it and revealed Tsubaki, smiling as usual.

"We have conjoining rooms!" She said cheerfully. I grinned, "It's pretty neat….."

"Oh well, make sure you get a good rest. Tomorrow is a BIG day~" Tsubaki chirped. I chuckled and nodded, "Okay, okay…."

"By the way, my mistake…."

I looked at her questionably and tilted my head, "Eh?"

"Your father would be at the wedding to of course… I told you that he was only going to see the King then going back to Saragnolia but, whoops I fed you the wrong information." Tsubaki said nervously then laughing nervously. I sighed, "You're so clumsy…."

She shrugged and wished me good night then closing the door that separates our rooms. I changed into my night gown and tucked myself in, "I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow…" That was my last words as I drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Family

**Hey guys~ Alyss here!**

**I am terribly sorry for the late update! **

**I was really busy.**

**But anyways I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^**

**Kid: Alyss do NOT own Soul Eater!**

**Alyss: Cause if I did, I would make Immortal Angel as the second season.**

**Maka: O - O" Right...**

* * *

Maka's POV

My eyes shot open and I sat up at the process. I looked around while my vision focused and I grabbed my pocket watch off the nightstand and checked the time.

"Good morning, Maka! Today's the DAY!" Tsubaki cheered as she barged in my room and hugged me, me still sitting on the bed. I pushed her off and sighed, "Yes, yes it is…." She raised an eyebrow, "You don't look too happy."

I looked at her and sighed, "I've never been happy about this marriage!" I exclaimed. Tsubaki grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me, "Cheer up then! You're marrying the best looking prince in the WORLD!"

"Stop shaking me, Tsubaki!"

She stopped and chuckled. Suddenly I heard a knock from the door.

"Come in…." I replied.

The door opened and two girls walked in; one with long blonde hair and the other with short blonde hair.

"I'm Elizabeth Thompson….."

"I'm Patricia Thompson~"

They both curtsied at the same time and smiled, "You can call us Liz and Patty, Lady Maka and Miss Tsubaki." Their personality and cheerful greeting made my day besides Tsubaki's heartful laugh. "Good morning, Liz, Patty…."

They walked up to us and pulled me and Tsubaki off the bed and out of the room, "We'll be preparing you both for the wedding." Liz said.

"We must hurry~" Patty chirped. They walked faster and led us to a bathroom. It had marbled floor, sinks and bath tub all arranged symmetrically.

"Wow…." I and Tsubaki said in unison.

"Let's get started~" The sisters chirped.

oOo

Maka's POV

"Please don't lace the corset too tightly, Liz." I said as I gasped for air, "I'm not used to wearing corsets—OOF"

Liz flinched and loosened the corset slightly, "Forgive me, princess…. I'll loosen it up."

I chuckled, "It's fine Liz and please, speak and act casually with me and you can just call me Maka."

"As you wish, Maka…." She replied, smiling as she finished lacing the corset. Liz walked towards a wardrobe and took out an incredibly beautiful and symmetrical white dress.

"THAT looks extremely expensive…" I said as I stared at the dress in awe.

"But it's nice, no?" Liz said with a smirk then helping me wear the dress. I looked at the mirror and smiled, "I like this dress…."

Liz nodded in agreement and smiled.

"My Lord….. Maka, you look so pretty!" Tsubaki said as she ran towards me and gave me a bone crushing hug. I smiled and hug her back, "You're prettier…" She pulled away and pouted, "Now, don't say that….."

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "It's the truth. You are prettier than me." I looked away and sighed, "Not like I'm in the slightest, 'attractive'."

Liz smiled, "No, no. You are VERY attractive and you know it." I blushed at her remark, "I'm flattered…. Thanks for the compliment." Liz nodded in response and stretched her arms, "It's time."

I looked at Tsubaki and she looked at me then nodded. "I'm nervous…"

"You? Nervous?" Tsubaki scoffed out. I shrugged, "It's unusual, I know but I'm just nervous."

Liz, Tsubaki and Patty laughed.

oOo

Normal POV

She stood next to her father, the King of Saragnolia behind the two doors that holds Maka's fate. The ash blonde haired princess looked at her father, "Papa, I'm nervous…."

The red haired King could only chuckled and patted his daughter's head, "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay, daughter."

"Sure but I just have a bad feeling that something's going to go….. Horribly wrong." Maka said with nervousness in her voice. "It's going to be okay…." Her father said, trying to comfort his beloved daughter.

The doors finally opened as the sound of the wedding fanfare echoed through the room. Maka and her father walked towards the altar, hand in hand. Maka looked straight forwards and saw the raven haired prince reaching his hand out to her as she arrived at the altar.

Her father let go of her arm and stepped aside. Maka accepted the prince's hand and stood next to him.

After a few lines of vows, Maka stiffened as the final vow was recited.

"Prince Death the Kid, do you take Princess Maka of Saragnolia to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse?"

"I do"

The prince's words replayed in Maka's head over and over again.

"Princess Maka, do you take Prince Death the Kid to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse?"

"I… Do…" Maka muttered.

"You may _kiss _the bride…"

Maka's POV

The prince turned to me and leaned in for the kiss. My heart was beating so fast I felt like melting to the floor. Never in my life have I been this nervous before. But just as our faces were an inch away from each other, I heard my father scream in pain.

Immediately, I turned my head and saw my father with an arrow in his chest, directly where the heart is. My eyes widened and my facial expression turned from shocked to terrified. Everyone in the room gasped and were flustered. Screams and shouts can be heard all over the room.

"PAPA!" I ran towards him as he fell to his knees. I caught him and held him in my arms. He coughed out blood and his breathing became slow and heavy, "Maka….."

"P-papa, don't worry….. You're going to be fine." I said nervously as I broke the arrow and tried to stop the bleeding, "You're going to be fine, Papa…. You—" Tears started flowing down my cheeks as he placed his hand on my cheek.

"Maka, please don't cry. I'm dying, so please…."

I shook my head, "No you're not!"

He smiled at me and muttered out, "I love you, Maka…. My beautiful daughter….."

More tears flowed down my cheeks, "Papa…."

His last breath was breathed as he closed his eyes and passes away in my hands, right in front of my eyes. I started crying harder and hugged him.

As much as I hated him for being a womanizer and a bad King, he was the only family I had left. I had no grandparents anymore and I didn't have any other relatives.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the prince looking at me with sympathy in his eyes. I looked down again and continued to cry.

"Maka, we have to go…."

I looked up once again and saw Tsubaki reaching her hand out. I accepted it and hugged her. She hugged me back, "I'm so sorry…."

"I-I-I never thought this would happen….." I said between sobs. "Even though he's your only family you had left, aren't me and Black*Star your family too?"

Her words comforted me and I nodded.

We hugged for a while but as we were hugging, I saw someone through the stained glass window, smiling sinisterly and left.

'Who…. Was that?' I thought.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter was a tad short but I kinda wanted to end it with a cliff hanger. O ^ O"**

**-Alyss**


	4. Not a chapter but pls read me!

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry but this isn't a chapter...**

**I apologize for the lack of updates lately and that's because my laptop died on me and I had to get a new one. So my new laptop had just arrived and now I am able to update more!**

**I really felt guilty for being on HIATUS without even informing you guys first... But anyways, I will definitely be continuing Immortal Angel, Love is War and Maka's Death Note. **

**But even so, thank you so much for all of you who supported me up to this day! Please don't stop reading cause I still got some fanfics to write. Other than that, I hope none of you have stopped supporting me because of my hiatus. I'm very sorry for the sudden lack of updates! I really am...**

**Plus, I'm doing my finals now so... yea. I might be busy studying. o n o**

**Sincerely,**

**Alyss Acerbi**


End file.
